


Wings of Tin

by Drachenkinder



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark Grandthorki, Gaslighting, M/M, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drachenkinder/pseuds/Drachenkinder
Summary: Grandthorki with lots of Loki's internal dialog. Dark and vicious. Brotherly misunderstandings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loxxlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxxlay/gifts).



Loki put on his face, the impervious one, relaxed smile and eyes soft. Pulling it on like he pulled on his too tight undershirt, closing around his ribs, making his breath shallow, his heart compressed. He checked his walk in the mirror, loose and easy, so much so that he could pass right by the too familiar touches without a reaction. Tested that his voice was calm and steady, all the tension forced from his throat. Party armor he thought it, lacing on the layers, one after the other, burying himself deeper every night. Were they enough? Like the layers of clothing that went on afterward, undergarments and over garments, socks and hose and boots and over boots. Undershorts under the hose and pants over them and a long tunic over that and lastly the cape to wrap over his shoulders like a child’s favorite blanket.

Once he’d huddled under the like, woken in the night and covering himself in its thick folds against the monsters of his nightmares. The monsters here walked abroad in the light, drinking and gossiping. He should know, he was one of them. One evening he’d worn gloves under his gauntlets because he couldn’t bear the slightest brush of his fingertips on another’s hand until he’d added the last protective strata of drink and drugs.

Surely the Grandmaster would grow tired of peeling them off at some point. He had to eventually say to himself, this is far enough, no need tonight to go all the way to the bone.

Loki added an attitude of numbness, a desolate disregard for what was happening in the moment, which had served him well the past few weeks. It got him through the worst of it. Got him through until the cold dawn was closing in and he was left alone and cold and naked of hope. There had been times he’d begged for the Grandmaster to remain, so he didn’t have to face those last few hours until he was able to collapse into unconsciousness. Even his company was better, than when Loki left with only his memories and shame and knowledge that the next night would come. He didn’t stay of course. A Loki locked in frozen tears with a body too played out to react any further was no fun at all, and the Grandmaster was all about fun.

Loki had thought things were as bad as they could get on Sakaar. Almost as bad as Sanctuary. Maybe worse in a way. The Titian had a goal when he’d broken his body, warped his mind, twisted though it was. Loki could find a way to attempt to thwart that goal, to hold himself together enough that in the end he might be able to escape. The Grandmaster’s only reason for his torture was it amused him. Loki knew there was no great plan, nothing he could undermine, unless it was the Grandmaster’s determined effort to keep him alive. Even in that he had failed so far. 

Yet the Norns hadn’t finished punishing him for his existence. For Thor, Thor who he thought dead, killed by Hela’s hand the day he’d fallen to Sakaar, arrived. Arrived and announced his relationship to Loki with loud bellows like an ox brained fool. The Grandmaster had smiled, so pleased because a shocked Loki had dropped his masks and carefully constructed manner in an attempt to block Thor’s damning words. It had only been for a moment but a moment was enough. Everything Loki had said after was a hopeless effort to downplay their relationship. He knew it was doomed to failure, yet he persisted and all the while the Grandmaster’s smirk became wider and wider.

When Thor was sent to the arena, Loki breathed a sigh of relief. The worst that could happen to Thor was a fairly quick death. Dying in battle wasn’t that bad. At least his brother would be assured of a place in Valhalla, even if it meant Loki would never see him again. He had gone to the gladiator’s quarters to try to make amends, but Thor was still roiling with anger from the events that were to him only hours old. Events Loki had processed as best he could weeks ago while living under the Grandmaster’s hand. Loki had lost his temper and sarcasm had tainted his responses. Thor idolized Odin and could see no wrong in anything he did, instead blaming Loki for every trouble the old bastard had caused. Loki had said a special prayer that afternoon in his own quarters that Odin was being tormented in the darkest coldest depths of hel for all eternity. Even the memory of Odin had destroyed any final comfort Loki would have offered his brother.

The Grandmaster of course, thought it great fun to have Loki watch Thor battle for his life every afternoon, before the night’s festivities began. It left Loki raw and open and made taking him to pieces that much more entertaining. Every day Loki was both relieved that Thor still lived, and frightened that he did. For death was the only refuge on Sakaar and though he didn’t want Thor dead, it was preferable to him suffering.

The fight with the Hulk was the end of that simple danger. Thor still had his cocky attitude, and he’d fought in a manner that had Loki’s heart in his throat. When Thor mastered the power of lightning and used it with his bare hands, for a short moment Loki thought he was going to defeat the green beast. The hope that the Grandmaster would keep his word and release Thor bloomed in his heart. It died scant seconds later when the sadistic monster triggered the obedience disc and dropped Thor to the ground. Loki had expected the Hulk to kill him but Thor got a last blast of lighting in, and the fight ended with both contestants out cold.

That night had been especially brutal. Loki was made to pay for Thor’s near victory as the Grandmaster took out his pique on him. By the time he’d been dragged back to his quarters his voice was gone, his was throat raw from screaming and the corners of his mouth bled around the gag the Grandmaster had tied on, when he’d tired of the noise. The healing draught forced into him, burned before it numbed, and it took three of the guards sitting on Loki to get the stuff into his belly. They were understandably irritated at the mess he got on their armor and had dealt out their own reparations in kicks and blows before they left.

Loki curled up on the floor after they left and sobbed himself to sleep. He was too exhausted to even wash the filth from his skin or struggle the few feet to his bed. He had hoped that the Grandmaster was angry enough to kill him, but it was not to be so.

It was late when Loki crawled back into consciousness, the setting sun painting the sky in shades of blood and bruised flesh. He scrambled to his feet and hurried into the shower to scrub off the dried semen and bitter sweat and other evidence of the Grandmaster’s ire. His skin was pink and unmarked after bathing, as it usually was. The Elder liked a fresh canvas to despoil every night. Loki went through his nightly ritual, hurried as much as he could, but he couldn’t skip any steps. Everything in its own order. He found himself pulling on his boots before he put on his undershirt and he had to strip back down to bare skin and start over. Loki’s hands shook at the thought of the punishment he’d receive for being late and it slowed him further.

Finally he was ready, poised and indifferent and his easy charm the last bit of protection. The perfect guest, the one to ease the party through those awkward silences. Never the life of the party, that position was reserved for the Grandmaster alone. Loki knew better now than to usurp his place as the center of attention. He slide through the open doors and grabbed a cocktail off a servant’s tray, downing it in one gulp as he maneuvered into the room. It was too much to hope that his absence had gone unnoticed but Loki tried anyway, sliding into a group furthest from the dais and pretending to be engrossed in their conversation. It was a full five minutes before he dared to glance toward the Grandmaster’s throne. When he did he froze in place, his mind trying to deny what he eyes saw,

At the Grandmaster’s side, in Loki’s place, Thor sat ensconced in a seat piled high with pillows and draped with velvet and silk. Red and black and silver to match Thor’s colors, instead of the Grandmaster’s blue and gold that Loki was expected to wear. Loki’s first instinct was terror that Thor sat so close to the monster. He second was a furious jealousy that his brother was now in his place as the favorite. Above his place, if the colors he was allowed to wear was any indication. The Grandmaster turned his smiling face from Thor’s animated discourse to scan the room. His eyes passed over Loki with utter indifference. He returned his attention to Thor and made a comment that had Loki’s brother nodding in agreement.

Loki felt a sick combination of relief and loss that he wasn’t to be the one to garner the Elder’s attention tonight. Guilt that Thor would be the one to suffer, vied with a dark sense of satisfaction that his brother would finely get a taste of what Loki had gone through. His emotions seesawed from one extreme to the other and Loki drank more than usual to try to numb his senses. It did little good, whatever the Grandmaster was serving this evening, it only seemed to set Loki more on edge. He found himself picking his nail beds bloody twice and he tried to keep his gaze away from the dais and its occupants.

The party went on. Thor was treated to an array of food and drink, dragged over to stand by the Grandmaster while the latter played his synthesizer for the crowd, and even partnered with various females when dancing was announced. Loki could see his brother was stiffly formal and disliked being in the Grandmaster’s company. The Grandmaster however spent the evening as though he were enraptured with Thor, but he never made any more advance then to lay his hand on Thor’s forearm and give it a squeeze. Loki met Thor’s eyes, but he made no effort to contact his brother and Thor ignored Loki in turn, except to a scowl at him once.

The night wore on and the party wore down like any gala on Asgard, though the costumes were more outrageous. The Grandmaster stood up and thanked his guests for attending, patted Thor’s arm once more and swept out. Loki stood stunned, not knowing what he was required to do. Should he return to his rooms as the other guests were doing? Seek out the Grandmaster’s company? He shuddered at that thought. He’d seen the Grandmaster melt a former favorite during an orgy when she’d attempted to get his attention. He looked around for some clue but the room was emptying and Thor was striding toward him with anger etched in his features. Loki assumed his nonchalant expression. If Thor intended to vent his rage on Loki, Loki would make sure to meet his words with studied indifference. There was no need to give the Grandmaster more ammunition.

Thor stood before him, tension in every line of his body. Fuck, brother, Loki thought, you need to learn how to mask your emotions or you’ll not be left a shred of yourself by the time he is finished with you. The last of the guests trailed out with backward glances and the door snicked shut before Thor spoke.

“So it’s you I have to thank for intervening in the fight and losing me my freedom.” Thor snarled.

“I’d say I have no idea what you are talking about, but since you are in the habit of blaming me for your problems I can’t see that it will make any difference.”

“You would deny that you triggered this disc?” Thor snarled tapping the device embedded in his neck. “I saw you watching the bout, saw your excitement when the Hulk attacked. The chance at revenge was too much to pass up, wasn’t it brother?”

“In case you didn’t notice, I don’t have a controller. I take it the Grandmaster told you this story?”

“I notice you don’t wear a disc. Your friend did everything to convince me you weren’t involved. He even hinted that the disc malfunctioned from taking damage, to keep me from blaming you.”

“I’ll bet he did. Thor, you are a complete idiot. The Hulk is his champion. Would you be willing to stay on Sakaar and fight for him? Or if, and it’s a big if, he’d decided to honor his promise would you take a ship and race back to Asgard? He’s the one with motive to have you lose, not me.”

“Curse you Loki. By your own words you prove yourself a liar. You told me you were placing a large bet that I would fail. Your greed weighed more in your heart than my freedom or our peoples’ lives.”

Loki turned away. There was nothing he could do to convince Thor. This conversation was hopeless. Thor grabbed his shoulder and slammed him against the wall. His face was twisted with rage.

“You think I’ll let you get away this time with your treachery?” Thor snarled and pulled back his fist.

The punch knocked Loki’s head back hard enough to crack the wall behind him. Blood dripped from his split lip. The second blow bent him double and Loki swallowed down vomit, desperate to not make a mess on the polished floor. It wasn’t until Thor’s fist was back for the third strike that he seemed to realize, not only was Loki not fighting back, he was doing nothing to defend himself. He let go of his brother’s coat and stepped back. Loki straightened up, wiped blood and bile from his lips with the back of his hand and returned Thor’s puzzled look with one of casual nonchalance.

“If you are quite finished, I’d like to return to my rooms now.”

“Loki, what is wrong with you?”

“Nothing you would wish to know. Please don’t pretend to be concern yourself with my well being, Thor. We both know exactly how little I mean to you.” Loki paused and brushed off his coat. “And how little you mean to me.”

He turned away from Thor again and walked out the door. Hopefully the Grandmaster had seen their argument and it would convince him that they hated each other. Then all Loki would have to put up with was the Grandmaster fawning over Thor for a few days while Loki played the jealous ex-favorite, until he lost interest in the game. Thor was hardly his type, too easy to read and too dull to break. Loki made it all the way to his rooms and could finally stop choking down the regurgitated food and drink and empty his bruised stomach into the toilet. He’d gotten through the night in fairly good condition and had no need to scrub his skin to bleeding in the morning shower. For once he was granted a quick descent into sleep and a dreamless night. It was of course, too good to last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fun and games.

It was the second night with Thor seated at the Grandmaster’s right hand, listening his chatter and obviously uncomfortable, his attention drifting over the party. His dress more ostentatious then anything Loki was ever given. Platinum bracers set with rubies, an ebony tunic embroidered in stylized clouds and lightning in white gold and silver thread. A cloak of a shimmering silk that reflected the light in waves of crimson and scarlet and burnished gold every time Thor shifted. He shifted a lot, not even bothering to hide his boredom. Loki drifted around the edges of the crowd, keeping an eye on his brother and listening the other guests. His presence, formally sought out, was now unwanted. No one desired to be in the company of an ex-favorite. It could be seen as taking sides against the Grandmaster. The Grandmaster whose expression grew more sour as Thor gave him curt nods and monosyllabic answers to his conversation.

Loki wanted to shake him. He knew Thor was capable of diplomacy, and could charm the most belligerent of foreign officials with barely an effort. But Loki also knew that if his brother deemed someone unworthy of his attention he could be an utter boor. He’d decided the Grandmaster was Loki’s friend, which was one point against him and also a self-absorbed fool, which was another. He was wrong on both counts. Didn’t Thor understand that the Elder couldn’t possibly be such an idiot and hold power with only the loyalty of a few guards and sycophants to support him? Couldn’t he feel the fear in the room? Did he really think the melt stick, now in Topaz’s possession was his only weapon? Thor wasn’t simply looking over the party in boredom Loki realized in ice cold terror, he was sizing up the guards and studying their attention. Loki moved quickly dodging between two guests and shoving a waiter aside as Topaz propped the melt stick on a column and stepped away from the Grandmaster’s side. Thor sprang into action before Loki was halfway across the room. His shouted,

“THOR DON’T!” was a half second too late.

Thor grabbed the Grandmaster in one hand and the melt stick in the other, pulling the Elder against his chest and pointing the weapon towards the responding guards and indirectly towards Loki.

“Back off Loki. Don’t think I won’t use this on you.”

The angry determined expression on Thor’s face contrasted with the gleeful smile on the Grandmaster’s. Loki raised his hands but his plea wasn’t toward Thor, but to the Grandmaster.

“Please, don’t hurt him.” Loki couldn’t keep the words back, though they betrayed him.

“You sicken me. You show more concern for this monster then the lives of your own people.” Thor snarled. He tightened his grip on the Grandmaster. “Tell your guards to back off or they will need a new master.”

The guests pressed back against the walls, some edging out the doors, the guards moved forward slowly their weapons aimed at Thor. Loki still stood in Thor’s way unable to move, trapped in a nightmare of indecision.

“I thought you barely knew him, Lolo.” the Grandmaster said with a chuckle. “I must say your brother certainly knows how to liven up a party.”

The guards continued to advance and Thor pointed the melt stick at the Grandmaster.

“Tell them to put down their weapons now!” Thor demanded. But even he knew something was wrong as the guards didn’t stop.

“Alright, alright.” The Grandmaster said, flapping his hands at the guards. ”Return to your stations. That’s quite enough excitement for now. Topaz is my drink ready?”

“Do you want the fruit on a stick, or the umbrella and crushed pineapple?” Topaz asked.

Thor was advancing toward Loki, dragging the Elder along and seemed confused at the bodyguard’s lack of response. The uniformed guards lowered their weapons and backed to their former positions.

“Hmmm,” said the Grandmaster. “How about both? Or will I need a bigger glass? What do you think, Kitten?”

They came to an abrupt stop in front of Loki. Thor tugging without success on the Grandmaster who was leaning back against him as if in a lover’s embrace.

“Whatever you want Grandmaster.” was Loki’s automatic response, despite the surreal image of a sweating, struggling Thor anchored in place by the slender body of the Elder. 

Thor pointed the melt sick at Loki.

“Remove your spell Loki. I shall not ask again.”

Loki shook his head, “It’s not me, Thor.”

Some of his panic finally got through to his older brother and Thor glanced to the Grandmaster.

“Surprise Sparkles!” 

The Grandmaster took the melt stick from Thor with no more effort than if he was an infant. He tapped his fingers on Thor’s chest and sent him flying into Loki so hard they both fell and rolled across the floor. He brushed off his coat where Thor had grasped his arm. 

“Fun is fun, but you were about to tear the stitching on my sleeve.” He looked over at the two brothers disentangling themselves. “Oh.. and kill Lolo, when I haven’t even begun to wear him out yet.” He smiled at Loki. “I think Sparkles needs a lesson in manners, and the importance of family. Cause you know, in the end that’s all you really have.”

The homily sounded like a threat in the Grandmaster’s grinning mouth.

He took the drink from Topaz and handed her the melt stick. “For future reference Honey, this thing only works for me and not on me.” He walked back to the dais. “Just so you don’t umm… waste your time. Speaking of time, it’s about time we got this party started.” He snapped his fingers and music poured from the walls, a loud pounding beat that made Loki’s heart sink even lower. The remaining guests began an animated chatter, some of them moving to the music.

He motioned to Loki. “Come here, and show Sparkles how to be an entertaining guest. 

The Grandmaster leaned back in his chair and spread his knees. Loki rose to his feet, straightened his clothes and avoided meeting Thor’s questioning look. He twisted out from under the hand Thor dropped on his shoulder and walked toward the Elder, kneeling between his feet. Thor had trailed after him. Loki’s face flushed and his stomach twisted in knots.  
‘Go away you damned fool, get away from me. Give me at least the illusion that you won’t stand witness to my shame.’ Loki thought. He didn’t voice any of it aloud. He was already in enough trouble. Instead he started doing what he knew the Grandmaster required of him. 

Loki stroked his hands up the long silk clad thighs and opened the red trimmed robe. He pushed up the blue tunic and undid the front of the pants. He ignored Thor’s harsh indrawn breath, his growl of Loki’s name, just as he ignored the Grandmaster’s chuckle and the slender hand that fell to the top of his head.

“Hey Sparkles, stick around, your brother is doing this for your benefit. You want to pay attention. He’s pretty good, you might learn something.”

“You sick bastard, if you think…” Thor stopped talking, though Loki could still hear his agitated breathing.

Loki tried to block out the sounds, block out Thor’s looming presence as he took the Grandmaster’s erection in hand. Obviously the little bit of play acting had aroused him. He bent forward and licked his tongue over the velvet head, his eyes closed tightly. If he could please the Elder enough, maybe this would be the end of his humiliation for tonight. He took the glans into his mouth, pushing back the foreskin with his lips. Loki sucked gently, swirling his tongue the way he knew the Grandmaster liked. 

“Lean back a little and open your eyes, Honey. Sparkles needs to see what you are doing.”

Loki looked up to meet Thor’s blue gaze. He was standing at the Grandmaster’s shoulder and the Elder’s other hand was touching his wrist. Loki could see the anger and distaste in his expression. Thor tried to turn his head away, the muscles in his neck tensed to no avail. Only now did he understand what he had tried to take on. Loki dropped his eyes to the Grandmaster. It was better than looking at Thor while he sucked their captor’s cock. He took it deeper into his mouth and bobbed his head, lapping up the underside. Trying to not think about how he looked.

“I don’t think this is working Lolo.” The Grandmaster said dragging Loki off his cock by pulling his hair.

“I’m sorry Grandmaster. Please let me try again, I’ll do better.”

“Oh Kitten, it’s not your fault. You’re doing fine but you know… I don’t think your brother can really understand the technique just by watching. So why don’t you try explaining what you’re are doing, so he gets a better idea.”

“But..” Loki started to say.

“Just talk, Baby. Tell big bro what you are gonna do then show him. I’m sure you’ve had to teach him before. Just between us he seems… now don’t take this wrong Lolo, I know he’s family and all… but honestly, Sparkles is a bit dense, kinda slow on the uptake, if you know what I mean.”

Loki swallowed. He felt sick, Norns, Thor must think him a coward. He’d be right of course. He’d been worn down to this, to never resist, to never fight. First the Titian and now the Elder. He was fated to be broken over and over until the very shards of his sullied soul were ground into sand. 

“No.” he said standing up. Which was stupid. But for the last shred of his dignity, for some lost hope of winning Thor’s approval, he had to try. “No. Grandmaster I won’t. No more. Kill me if you must.”

The Grandmaster laughed. “Honey, you aren’t getting away that easy. If you won’t do it, then Sparkles can provide the service, though I doubt he’ll meet your level of competence. But hey, with a little practice who knows. We have lots of guests he can practice on.” 

The Grandmaster smiled and looked around at the leering audience. He glanced at Thor and Thor fell heavily to his knees. Thor’s eyes widened and he tried to pull away but he was trapped as thoroughly as if he’d been bound in chains. More thoroughly, for given time, Loki knew, Thor could break any chain. He started to shuffle to take Loki’s place, a look of horror on his face. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to speak but not a word came out. Loki lowered his head in defeat. He couldn’t allow this. 

“Please, release him. I’ll do as you ask.” Loki said.

“Now Kitten, you don’t sound real enthused. I want you to enjoy yourself. We used to have such fun together… and well if you aren’t in the mood to play… Sparkles will make a pretty toy.”

“No, please Grandmaster I just was caught up in the game, the game you were playing with Thor earlier.” Loki tried a smile that he could feel stretched his face too far. 

“Game? The Grandmaster asked. But his eyes held amusement that Loki would phrase his attempt at free will in the context of the Elders own obsession.

“Did you not want defiance and reluctance?” He dropped back to his knees and nuzzled the Grandmaster’s thighs. “I’m sorry that I mistook the play. Please, you know how much I enjoy this. I don’t want to share, especially with him.”

Loki shoved at Thor to push him back and to his relief his brother inched away.

“He won’t be able to give you any pleasure. He’s only concerned about his own.”

That last sentence had slipped out before Loki could haul it back. He hoped the Grandmaster took it as mere petulance.

“Show and tell time, Kitten.”

Loki licked his lips. “For him to really enjoy this you have to make sure he has time to appreciate everything you are doing, so you want to go slow.” 

‘Norns this was difficult.’ Loki thought. The conversations around them had stopped again and the whole room was listening. 

“The glans is sensitive but the area under the glans is the most sensitive. You… you want to give that more attention.” 

Loki’s face was flushed with shame and he avoided looking at Thor. He slid his hand around the base of the Grandmaster's cock and leaned forward, his lips parted. Immediately his head was jerked away by a fist in his hair.

“AH! Ah! Ah!” The Grandmaster said. “You forgot to tell him about your hand, Lolo. Sparkles, you should have caught that and asked a question.” He chuckled. “Oops! I forgot, you can’t speak. Let me take care of that. There that’s better isn’t it? Now, no more negative comments or I'm going to have to apply some discipline. Understand big boy? ”

“I’m not afraid of you, you perverted fuck.”

The Grandmaster shook his head. “What did I say Lolo, slow to learn. Hard to believe he’s your brother. That’s right adopted.” The Grandmaster removed Loki’s hand from his cock. “Hey Sparkles have you seen little bro do his party trick?” 

Thor’s confused look mirrored Loki’s.

“I’ll bet he hasn’t.” the Grandmaster said glee and stroked a hand through Loki’s hair. 

The room brightened, the flashing lights blinding, the sound painful in his ears. Loki gasped in air so hot it burned his lungs, he was panting in the heat and his head swam. Thor had a look of shock on his face and Loki glanced at his hands. He recoiled from them, tried to push them away. They were blue and ridged with pale lines and water was condensing on his skin in beads, dripping from his fingertips. He could feel it running down his face like sweat. 

“NO! Stop it!” Even his voice had changed, it was deeper and harsher. Loki scrambled to his feet, he had to get away, had to hide, the room was spinning and everywhere there were eyes, staring horrified eyes. The flashing lights confused him, the sound was a solid thing battering at his mind and he was burning up, baking in the thick cloying heat.

“Stop!” Thor said. “Stop you’re hurting him.”

“I’m not hurting him, Sparkles, I’m not doing anything to him. I just took off the spell so he could be himself. Where is the harm? Though I think he’s wearing too many clothes now. Maybe you should help him with that.” The Grandmaster cocked his head at Thor who was still kneeling, staring at Loki. “You know, before he overheats and his brain shuts down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a real bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resolution and resolutions.

Loki staggered toward the door. He needed to get away from the staring eyes, the burning heat, to hide this monstrosity he’d become in cool darkness, far from the deafening noise and glaring lights. Thor rose up in his path and Loki tried to dodge around him only to run into a laughing man, someone shoved him from behind and he stumbled and was caught in the arms of an orange faced woman. She grabbed at his cape turning him around. The crowd closed in, leering, howling nightmare faces, cruel hands that burned on his face, tugged at his clothing. 

There was a cold distant thought, ‘This is how I will die, ripped to pieces like a fox in the jaws of the pack.” 

Like the cornered fox, Loki snarled and ancient instincts triggered in defense. 

The horse faced creature grabbing his arm screamed in pain and pulled away a blackened hand, a tall bright pink man fell back clutching his blistered arm to his chest, a woman whose face was covered with an elaborate mask tried to shake pieces of Loki’s shattered bracers from her frost covered fingertips. 

“Oh yeah now that’s the ticket!” The Grandmaster rubbed his hands together and leaned forward in his throne.

Heavy hands fell on his shoulders, were jerked back with a howl and Loki’s tunic splintered into icy shards that exploded into frost as they hit the floor. Loki stood panting bare to the waist, as the party goers scrambled back, creating an ever widening circle that closed behind Thor.

“Well, would ya look at that! Our Lolo is just full of surprises tonight.” En’s voice cut through the blaring music, silencing it.

Loki watched his brother approach. He was still shaking in horror and stressed by the almost unbearable heat, but the panic had died when the crowd backed away.

Thor raised his hands. “It’s Okay Loki. It’s just me. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Loki blinked at him. Did Thor think he was some kind of mindless beast? Thor stood quietly as if Loki were a skittish horse, instead of the man he had known for a thousand years. 

“This is how he sees me now.” Loki thought. “As an animal. All it took was glimpse of Jotun skin and I am a monster to him.”

“Brother, please let me help you,” Thor pleaded, and Loki’s world turned over.

The Grandmaster’s words struck him, “family. In the end that’s all you really have.”

Loki slowly straightened, his pants and boots and hose cracking and breaking and sliding down his frozen hide. He could not save himself, but maybe, maybe he could save Thor.

Thor took a step. The weeks of debasement on Sakaar, flashed in front of Loki’s eyes. Another step. Hela’s attack and Odin’s death. Another step forward. The lonely, empty years on the Throne of Asgard. Another step. Thor holding him, the sear of the Cursed's blade piercing his chest and Thor’s tears falling wet on his face, the taste of his own blood. Another step and Loki could see the fear, the love in Thor’s brimming eyes, behind the vision of their mother’s death. Another step.

“Calm down Loki.” Thor said, “It will be alright, I won’t let anyone harm you.” 

“As if you could, Thor.” Loki thought. “but you will try and it will break you to fail over and over again and I will not allow that.”

The sight of the sky over New York split asunder and Thor begging him to stop the invasion, “No. we can together.” Another step and Loki could smell the sweat on Thor’s skin. The Titian loomed with the tainted promise of pain and power and revenge. Another step and Thor was close enough to reach out. Gungnir in held loose in his hand, looking up into Thor’s anguished face as he let go of all hope. Another step and Thor’s hand hot as a coal on the back of his neck, driving away the memory of a Jotun’s revealing grip. Last step. They stood toe to toe, foreheads pressed together, Loki grasped Thor’s neck in return. 

“Nice feathers.” he said.

Thor hesitated and then replied “Cow.” pulling Loki closer.

“Now that’s what I like to see,” the Grandmaster cooed. “Brothers getting along. None of that nasty name calling and trading punches… doesn’t our Lolo look pretty in his bare blue skin?” He rose from his chair and started toward them. “Bet ya can’t wait to explore all of that, huh Sparkles?”

Loki breathed in Thor’s breath. His heart was breaking apart, and crystal tears rolled down his cheeks to shatter into diamond dust as they fell to the floor.

“Never doubt, that I love you.” 

He raised his head to look into Thor’s bright blue eyes. Thor returned the gaze, open and loving and puzzled. Ice coiled around Loki’s left hand and drove the shard up, under the edge of the tunic, no tiny knife meant to distract, but three feet of steel hard ice that sliced through muscle, tore open liver and lungs and pierced his brother’s great heart. 

Thor’s eyes widened in shock, in betrayal and he gasped out.

“Loki!” and sagged forward into his brother’s arms.

Over Thor’s shoulder Loki could see the rage building on the Grandmaster’s face as he realized what Loki had done. He started to raise his hand…

Loki felt a surge of power travel down the ice blade and up his arm, burning into his chest. 

Time slowed, an infinity packed into a split second. 

He felt rather then heard the crash of thunder. Pure white light exploded outward from Thor’s body. He felt overwhelming pain, and then the swirling joy of his seidr returned. 

‘Death releases all bonds.’ Loki thought, surprised, that he could still think. 

They were already above the room as the shockwave expanded outward, vaporizing everything in its path and tossing the Grandmaster from the collapsing tower as if he were a rag doll. 

Weightless as a leaf, Loki was blow farther upwards into the dark, still clinging to his brother. 

“Thor!” he cried out but there was no sound, no light, nothing but the weight of Thor’s body in his arms. 

Then, even that was lost.

******

A thousand years passed. A million. A billion. The time between one heartbeat and the next.

There were soft sounds. He listened and gradually he knew the name of them. Bird songs, the gentle splash of a fountain, the sighing of trees in the wind. With that thought he became aware of the breeze, cool on his skin and the sun warm and bright behind his closed eyes, the feeling of turf under his back, grass tickling his neck above the collar of his tunic. And something else. The pressure of another hand in his, fingers interlaced. A name came to his mind. He spoke it aloud.

“Thor.”

“Loki.” 

The voice familiar. The squeeze of his hand strong and reassuring. He returned it and heard a satisfied sigh.

Another thousand years drifted past while Loki lay in the grass, content to hold his brother’s hand and breathe in the scent of flowers. Eventually he opened his eyes to see the pink bloom laden branches of a tree spread across the clear blue sky. A tiny jeweled bird darted from blossom to blossom and the air was drowsy with the buzz of bees. 

A disturbing thought occurred to Loki.

“Thor. Do you remember what happened?” he asked without turning his head.

“Yes Loki. You stabbed me. Again.” Thor chuckled.

Loki turned on his side.

“It’s, not like I make a habit of it.” He felt like he should feel petulant but all he felt was amusement. He smiled at Thor.

Thor grinned back. He grabbed a handful of fallen petals and threw them at Loki. The drifted down harmlessly. 

“Your hair is back.” Loki said.

“And you look younger,” Thor said releasing Loki’s hand and sitting up. “and happier.”

“So do you.”

They thought about it for a while but it seemed of no great import.

“We appear to be in Mother’s Garden.” Thor said.

“Yes. I noticed Thor.” Loki replied.

“So how did we get back to Asgard?”

“I don’t think we are in Asgard, Thor.”

“Oh.” Thor looked around. “There does seem to be a lack of large gold buildings.”

Loki worried the bottom of his lip. 

“I don’t think I’m supposed to be here. I killed you Thor.”

“Umm hum.” Thor replied. “I was there if you recall.” 

“Aren’t you angry?”

“Would you like me to be?”

“Of course not, but surely you must be angry, resentful, something?”

“Loki why should I be? You saved us. You saved me. Who knows how much more we both might have suffered. I cannot begin to imagine how much it must have hurt you to do that.”

“Hurt me? Thor you are an absolute idiot! I hurt you! I shoved a blade into your chest and you died!”

“Loki, I am well aware of that. If it makes you feel any better, I killed you too. When my power was released I’m fairly sure you were turned to ash.”

“By the Norns, Thor that’s not the same thing. You didn’t intend to do it. It’s the intent that matters, not the deed.”

Thor set his jaw stubbornly. “And I say it’s the deed. After all if I accidentally hand a beggar a gold coin instead of the silver I intended to, does he not reap the same benefit as if I had purposely given him the gold coin?”

“Thor you are impossible. It’s not the same thing at all. It makes a difference to you for one. I don’t see how you can be so thick skulled, so idiotic…”

“I am not idiotic,” Thor roared. “If anything you are being idiotic, insisting I should be angry when I'M CLEARLY NOT!!”

Loki raised one finger, opened his mouth, whatever his argument was going to be, was forgotten. For a woman had appeared, sweeping down the grassy slope toward them, her hair gleaming the gold of her youth, her face unlined by age or care. Thor turned and took in the sight of her.

“Even here my sons?” She said with a smile spreading her arms wide. “But you would not be my boys if you ever agreed for long.”

But there was thing they agreed on.

“Mother!” they cried and ran to meet her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story took an unexpected turn for me, but I couldn't get it out of my head any other way. The Grandthorki was only attempted and never consummated. I didn't mean to mislead, so please forgive.


End file.
